


Bringing Fable 3 back one fic at a time

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: Freya, Queen of Albion [1]
Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, also this is an underrated ship pls talk to me about it, walter still makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: I just want this fandom to come back.I made this a series so no more chapters uwuThis doesn’t flow through a strict timeline. It hops between pre post and mid game willy-nilly. I’m just writing when i get inspired. :p





	1. The Night of

All she wanted to do was sleep. But no, she was stuck with Hobson who, with little to no regard for the Queen’s mental and physical health, had her meeting with nobles she didn’t care about to talk about a day she just wants to be over.

She knew better than to think that this was the only thing keeping her from sleep. She knew that the second she closed her eyes she’d see his face, bloodied and shadowed, eyes lidded as his last breath-

Her thoughts where interrupted by a hand snapping in front of her face. Her hand immediately reached for her rifle, startled by the intrusion.

“Woah, hey there Queenie, it’s just me!” Ben Finn held his hands up in front of him. “Didn’t mean to startle you! You just seemed a little lost.”

The queen slowly lowered her hand as she looked around the room. The drunk nobles paid no attention to them, continuing to ramble on about whatever pompous things they rambled about. The hero’s gaze eventually landed back to the concerned looking Ben and Page. When did they show up?

“Are you alright, Queen?” Page touched the rulers arm gently.

“I...” Her voice croaked, which brought her to notice how tight her throat was. She furrowed her brow and quickly glanced around again, they where still rambling.

“Freya?” Ben gently touched her other arm. “What’s wrong?”

Her jaw clenched as she realized she was crying. Her whole body clenched as the tears broke onto her cheeks. She looked around wildly, hoping no one looks her way.

“Okay, okay. Time to go. C’mon then.” Ben gently started pulling the queen out of the throne room, Page in tow. He led them towards her room, the only private place in the castle.

Page shut the huge doors behind them as Ben sat the queen down on her bed. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” His hand never left her arm, gently rubbing up and down as he stood awkwardly by her.

“It’s,” She stopped to clear her throat. “It’s not. He’s gone and I’m supposed to just move on. Keep ruling as if he wasn’t the reason I kept going.” She was doing her god damned best not to sob. It was getting hard.

“You are the strongest person I know. If there is anyone that could do this it’d be you.” Page sat next to her, putting a comforting hand to her shoulder.

The queen shook the two off as she stood quickly. “You don’t get it,” She paced forward a few steps before turning around quickly. “I killed him! I... I could’ve tried to find another way but I just killed him! He’s dead because of me!”

Her efforts to hold back the sobs have become moot as she crashed to her knees, hands tearing at her hair as she let out a wet scream.

Ben and Page stared in shock at the crumbling royalty, both sharing a worried look before Page stepped forward.

“That monster was stronger than anything I’ve ever seen.” She knelt down in front of her, keeping her hands to herself. “No one could’ve stopped it.”

Ben joined them, putting his hand on the queens quaking shoulders. “He was proud of you. He knew that you did what you had to. We all do. That bastard thing was what killed him. Not you.” He squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb soothingly against her sleeve.

Freya looked up at Ben, her eyes red and puffy, snot trailing to her mouth and tears down her cheeks. She looked near-panicked.

“What am I supposed to do without him?” Her voice was just barely over a whisper.

“You keep going.” Page grabbed the queens hand firmly with both of her own. “You keep going and you honor him. He would want you to be the best damn queen you could possibly be.”

“Which, if I’m being honest, is pretty spot on to how you are already.” The soldier gently jostled her shoulder before sliding his hand down her arm, resting it on her bicep.

Freya looked down at the hand being held by Page, which she gently squeezed. She swallowed thickly as she nodded her head, shifting her gaze to the swirling pattern on the carpet.

They stayed for a while as the queen calmed down. Her wracking sobs turning to shudders then whimpers then eventually just sniffles. She didn’t know when but they had managed to move her back to her bed and laid her down. The two sitting on either side of her. She looked around, noticing her boots and coat where no longer on her and her crown was resting on the bedside table.

Page, who had started running her hands through Freya’s hair, which had been taken down at some point, spoke up first. “You look like you lost a fight to a crazed bear.”

“Yeah, you look absolutely knackered. We should probably let you rest.” Ben said as he started to move off the bed, to which the queen responded with a whine as she gripped his shirt sleeve as tightly as she could manage.

“I... I’m sorry.” She looked shocked and ashamed at herself, quickly pulling her hand back to herself. She stared blankly to the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, no. What’s wrong?” Ben sat back down, leaning into Freya’s line of sight.

“I... I just, really don’t want to be alone.” She looked between Ben and Page before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. “Not tonight.”

“Do you... want us to stay?” Page asked, a little confused.

“I... yes.” Freya sighed, accepting the denial before it came.

“I mean... I’m not gonna turn down an invite to the Queen’s quarters.” Ben quipped after a moment of silence, smirking as he looked up to Page, who rolled her eyes as a small smile grew onto her face.

“Oh, shut it.” Page pushed him lightly with a somber laugh. “We’ll stay with you, Freya. But I am not sleeping in this.” She tugged at the huge belt going across her chest.

“I have pajamas you could wear.” Freya smiled for the first time that day as she pointed towards her dresser.

“If I had known it was that easy to get Page to change in front of me I would’ve done it sooner!” Ben laughed as Freya slapped him across the chest with a pillow.

“Shut up, Ben!” She laughed, her voice still thick and croaky. 

“You know, you’ve learned a lot from the old man.” He said as he stood to undo his boots. “I think you’ll do just fine.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She smiled sadly as she sat up, undoing her corset and taking off the outer layer of her clothes, leaving her in an undershirt and pants.

As they all lay there that night, Ben snoring lightly on Freya’s right, Page snoozing peacefully on her left, the queen could only think one thing before allowing herself to drift into sleep; I’ll be alright.


	2. Talking to an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Traitors Keep; Queen Freya has been suffering from nightmares since her return and turns to an old friend for comfort. 
> 
> (I cried making this one folks)

Freya woke with a start, her entire body stilling and sweating.

She’d been having nightmares since she got back from Ravenscar Keep, worse than the ones she normally had. Of experiments and watching herself kill those she loved and destroy Albion with no way of stopping it. 

It was still dark. She wasn’t sure how long she slept but with a guess she’d say only a few hours.

With a small glance to either side she was relieved to know she didn’t wake up her partners. She had managed to pull herself out of bed without bothering anyone but Walter II, who followed her off.

The queen pulled on a pair of pants and a coat and began to take a shaky walk to the kitchen, being careful to shut the door quietly behind her and her dog.

She kept her gaze down and avoided as many guards as possible on her way. Eventually making it to her destination. She raided the larder for some small treats for her and some dried meats for Walter II and continued her walk out into the garden, stopping in front of Walter’s statue.

She sat down in front of him, leaning her back against the base. She tossed her dog a piece of jerky before settling, leaning her head back and watching the stars.

“Oh do I have a story for you. Someone tried to assassinate me! They came from Ravenscar, this place my brother sent people he figured were too much trouble to deal with personally. So this guy from there, Commander Milton, he came down and asked for help because apparently they had a huge breakout problem.” She paused for a moment to take a bite from a small snack cake and toss another jerky to Walter II.

“Anyways, I said I’d help, of course. I am the Hero after all.” A dry chuckle followed. She’d grown a little disdainful of the title. It seemed pompous and to be frank, she hasn’t felt like a hero in a while.

“We went to collect Faraday first, an engineer that Logan put away because he didn't want to turn his machines into war weapons. The poor man just wanted to make people happy. I made sure he was released. But that’s not the important part.” She closed her eyes as she continued.

“We went after Witchcraft Mary next. She experimented on everything. She gave Hobbes the ability to multiply, she created hollowmen, made balverines stronger. She created monsters. She also made this machine that allowed her to change her shape. She became those things. In the end she just didn’t want to be herself. I can understand that. Not to the point that she was, but I see her mindset.” Walter II set his head on Freya’s lap, pushing against her belly in an attempt to comfort. Freya kept her eyes closed but began petting the dog slowly as she spoke.

“We still had to find General Turner, but there seemed to be nothing on him anywhere, like he just vanished out of existence. Well, that's mostly because he did. You see, General Turner died! He got ill and couldn’t recover. He was a rebel, like us. Milton respected him, saw me becoming the queen as me turning my back on the heart of Albion. And after he saw what good ol’ Mary Godwin had been able to do, and what I could do, he had the brilliant idea to, get this! Become me! Man you don’t know weird until you’ve felt your essence be pulled out of you. He lured me in by trapping Hobson, because of course he had to be with me on this trip. I wish it was you there. I bet he’d give up after he realized you wouldn’t fit in the chair.” Another dry laugh, her hand stilling in Walter II’s fur.

“I had to fight myself. Well, it was Milton but he looked, sounded, and even fought like me. It was… it was terrifying. If he had killed me…” She had to stop for a moment to compose herself. Walter doesn’t need to see her like this.

“If he got what he wanted he was going to take over my life, probably ruin all I’ve worked for, ruin Albion. All while making people think it was me doing it all.” Walter II whined quietly as he pressed into Freya again.

Freya opened her eyes, standing to face the statue of her mentor and, as far as she cared, her father. She reached out a hand to touch the stony leg, swallowing thickly before speaking again.

“I wish I could’ve saved you. I wish I kept you closer in that cave, kept you alive. If I kept the darkness out you’d still be here. I’d still have you with me. I wish…” Another pause to compose herself, though she failed terribly. “I wish you were here.”

She looked down as her tears fell, unable to hold them back any longer. She looked back up, just as three sparrows landed on the statues arm. They all looked at her, tilting their heads as they watched her.

Freya smiled weakly at the sparrows. She lowered her hand to rest on the base of the statue, and the biggest of the sparrows hopped down to rest near it.

“Hey there big guy.” It chirped loudly, if she didn’t know better she’d say it was shouting at her.

“Did you come to say hi to Walter? He’d probably swat you away if that was actually him.” Freya wiped her eyes as she spoke, though she kept her one hand near the sparrow.

The bird looked up the statue, tilting its head as if studying it. After a moment it turned back to Freya and chirped again, nodding its head sharply. Again, if she didn’t know better she’d say it was happy with the statue.

She watched the bird for a moment and it seemed to watch back. Eventually it decided it was done with the staring contest and hopped onto her hand.

“Okay then!” The hero lifted her hand, the bird staying on her fingers. “You’re a friendly one aren’t you?”

The bird then hopped on her shoulder, butting its head against her jaw. Freya froze. She wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation but she felt oddly calmed by the gesture. A familiar feeling washed over her that she couldn’t quite place.

“I… thank you.” She reached up to pet the bird but it flew off and landed by the other two. They seemed to have huddled close while she was distracted with the third one.

She knew she was probably crazy but she couldn’t help but feel like she knew them. She watched as the one she talked to gave a short chirp to the couple, to which they replied with chirps of their own. 

“Thank you for visiting me.” She was starting to get choked up again.

The shortest of the birds gave a soft whistle, a tune that was familiar but she couldn’t quite place. After it finished it gave one last short chirp and took off, the other two following it.

She watched them until she lost sight of them, tears rolling down her face slowly. “I missed you.” She whispered quietly as she stared at the last place she saw them.

“You talking to the old man, love?”

Freya was startled to attention and whipped around to see Ben and Page, both watching her with sorry eyes.

“I um.. yeah I think so.” She looked down to Walter II, smiling fondly.

“You… think so?” Ben inquired, looking more than a little confused.

“Yeah.” Freya looked back to her partners, soft smile still in place as she wiped her eyes once again. “Come on, let's get back inside. It late and cold as balls right now.” She walked up to Ben and Page, wrapping an arm around both of their middles, and pulled them back towards the castle.

“What did you talk about?” Page yawned, putting her own arm around the hero’s back.

“I was just telling him about the keep. Wanted to keep him up to date.” 

“Have you told him about your devilishly handsome and wonderfully beautiful new lovers?” Ben quipped as he too wrapped an arm around the hero.

“I don’t need him dying twice because you managed to not only get one but two girlfriends. Besides, I don’t want him haunting you in an attempt to protect me.” Freya chuckled lightly, pushing into his side lightly.

“Hey! Why am I the one getting haunted?” Ben admonished, looking rather upset.

“Because, Ben,” The queen smiled at the soldier. “Walter likes Page.” 

The two woman laughed at Ben’s scandalized look as they walked, only stopping because the queen yawned loudly.

“Alright, alright. Enough making fun of me, lets get back to bed.” Ben smiled despite the teasing as the trio made their way to the comfortable bed.

As they lay in bed that night, Ben and Page having fell asleep almost immediately, the queen lay awake staring at the ceiling. Though, not for the reasons she had the past weeks. She felt calm, happy even. 

So she let herself close her eyes, drifting off into dreams of friendly sparrows and old friends. Her first peaceful night in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written late so im sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Meeting Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing fight with the hollowmen, the princess and Walter decide to camp with the remaining men at Fort Mourningwood. 
> 
> Freya and Ben get to know each other while the old men catch up, and the hero shares a bit too much.
> 
> {This isnt my best but its what i got for now. Sorry ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡}

The day she met Ben she knew she was screwed. One look at his prideful smirk and she was smitten. 

That night as they rest after a hard fought victory against the hollowmen hoard, the princess found herself sitting by a fire, watching the handsome soldier as he listened to Walter and Swift share stories of their adventures.

“Did I ever tell you about the cross-dressing hobbes?!” As Walter spilled into his wild story Freya barely paid attention, she’s heard this story hundreds of times. Plus, she was rather distracted at the moment.

Ben turned his gaze to the princess, who quickly looked to the fire, thankful her growing blush could be blamed by its heat.

She froze when Ben got up from his seat, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Lets let the old men talk, I’ve got a brandy with our names on it.” Then he walked off and up the stairs to the ramparts, not looking back at her once. The smug bastard.

She watched Walter for a moment longer, he and Swift where laughing heartily with each other. Deciding they wouldn’t miss her she got up, told her dog to stay put, and followed Ben, who was leaning on the stone wall, looking out to the swamps.

“Glad you finally decided to join me, your majesty.” She could hear the playful smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes as she joined him against the wall.

“You don’t have to call me that. I’d prefer if you didn’t, to be honest.” The hero said as she plucked the bottle of brandy out of the soldiers hands, taking a delicate sip. Her face soured the second it hit her tongue.

Ben laughed as he took the bottle back, knocking back some before speaking again. “Too strong for you, princess?” He earned a glare from the hero, which got another laugh from the soldier. “Alright, alright. Freya, right?”

“Yes. And nothing is too strong for me. I’m just not used to liquors yet.” Freya pulled a smirk of her own, keeping her gaze to the trees.

“Not used to liquors? The king really kept you sheltered, huh?” His smile quickly wiped itself off when the princess shot him a glare. “Looks like I hit a nerve. Sorry.”

Freya lowered her head into her hands and sighed deeply. “No, it’s alright. You aren’t really wrong.” She ran her hands through her hair as she looked up, tugging the blonde locks from their braid.

“He did what he could to keep me from causing trouble. I also was never really interested in this stuff in the first place. Elliot and I snuck into Logan's personal stash once and none of what we had made me want any more.” She smiled at the memory, though it was bittersweet.

“Who’s Elliot? A lover back home?” Another smirk from the soldier wiped off of his face as he watched her expression fall. “I’ve really got my foot in my mouth tonight.”

Freya turned to look at him, her expression sad yet controlled. “You wouldn't have known. It’s okay.”

“You don’t have to answer but… what happened?” Ben asked slowly, watching the princess’ face carefully.

Freya thought for a moment before grabbing the liquor and shooting it back, shaking her head quickly as she swallowed. “This stuff sucks.” She croaked out as she inspected the label.

Before Ben could defend his choice in drinks Freya spoke up. “Logan made me choose. A group of peaceful protestors, or Elliot. I couldn’t choose either, of course. What sane person would send innocent people to their execution.” Another quick swig, sour reaction lessening, at least from the liquor. “So he chose. He killed all of them, all to teach me a lesson. I think. Who fucking knows.” She looked down the wall, watching a rabbit scurry into a hole. “You know, I always knew I shouldn’t trust my brother. But that was when I knew I hated him.”

Ben watched her for a moment, carefully studying her. “I’m sorry.” He turned to lean his back against the wall, keeping his eyes to the trees.

Freya turned around too, sliding down until she sat with her back against the wall, the bottle of liquor hanging loosely from her hand. She watched as it precariously swayed, a well placed thumb the only thing keeping it from falling.

“I’m sorry. My brother isn’t the best topic for a ‘getting to know eachother’ chat.” She whispered, only just loud enough for him to hear.

The soldier sat next to her, resting his head on the wall. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke, carefully watching his words. “Your brother isn’t the best topic for any conversation, truthfully. You, me, and all of Albion can attest to that.” Her expression hadn’t fallen again, so continued.

“We can talk about how devilishly handsome I am instead.” His smirk was back in full force as the princess laughed. It was soft, but she smiled nonetheless.

“We could,” She turned to face him, her own smirk firmly in place. “But I wouldn’t want your head to get any bigger.”

“Hey! My head is perfectly sized!” They both laughed. The night continued like this. The two told wild stories and cracked jokes as they passed the quickly depleting bottle back and forth.

When they reached the bottom and ran out of stories they laid back on the suddenly comfy stone beneath them, watching the stars.

“Y’know…” Ben started, swallowing thickly before continuing. “You’re pretty cool for royalty.”

Freya laughed, turning her head to face him. “And you’re pretty fun for military.”

“No no no, I’m serious.” He turned onto his side, staring down at her, only inches from her face. “You are nothing like the people think you are. Don’t let them tell you you're not you”

They stared at each other for a moment, eye contact unwavering. That is, until the princess shifted her gaze to Ben’s lips.

After he realized where she was looking he backed away quickly, pushing himself up onto his knees. “As much as I love kissing pretty girls, we are both rather tipsy and you seem nice enough to deserve better than that. Also, if we’re gonna be working together than we shouldn’t make it awkward on day one, yeah?”

Freya couldn’t help the frown, but through her thick haze she understood that he was right. “M’kay.” She nodded, closing her eyes slowly.

“Okay, princess, it’s time to get to bed. Come on.” He pat her arm gently, trying to coax her up. She attempted to push herself up, but screwed up her face and layed back down. 

“No. Moving is bad. I’ll sleep here.” Freya curled in on herself, getting comfy on the cold stone.

“Alright then, we’ll see about that.” Ben huffed as he pushed himself up, surveying the situation. Ben liked to consider himself as strong, but damn the princess was tall. He didn’t trust himself to carry her down the stairs, at least not in his current state. He looked over the wall where the older men where, sighing in relief when he saw Walter was still up. He grabbed a rock and dropped it by him.

“Psst! Hey! Walter!” Ben whispered loudly, eventually getting the old man's attention.

“What is it, Ben?” Walter looked up at the blond, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“The princess fell asleep and I can’t move her!” Ben gestured wildly behind himself as he spoke.

“Alright then. Gimme a minute.” Walter groaned as he pushed himself up, making his way up the stairs, where he swiftly picked up the sleepy princess and carried her down.

“Hey, Walter!” Freya smiled when she was placed on her bedroll. Walter II immediately curling up beside her.

“Hey, hero. Get back to sleep, we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Walter gave her a firm pat on her shoulder as he stood. The princess sighed as she curled around her dog, falling asleep instantly.

Walter turned to Ben, who had sat down in his own bedroll. “If she complains about headaches tomorrow I’m blaming you.”

Ben laughed quietly, laying back with his hands behind his head. “Blame me all you want but she hogged the bottle. I paid a lot for that stuff and I barely got any.”

“Shut up, Ben.” Walter huffed, smiling as he watched Freya nuzzle into his doggy namesakes fur.

—

The next morning was slow and painful for the princess. She decided after being unable to open her eyes for a solid ten minutes that she was never drinking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved and constructive criticism is always welcomed!! Thank you for reading! Love ya!


End file.
